Intimidation (CM6)
Intimidation (脅迫, Kyōhaku) is an incredibly powerful physical ability that only a rare few have the capacity to use, a technique in which powerful individuals can instill fear into their opponents by completely and utterly overwhelming their senses and bodies by exuding their true power in massive volumes, slowly crushing their will to battle and crushing their confidence to dust. Normally activated by either performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features) or creating realistic frightening illusions by unleashing their murderous intent and magic energy to the absolute max, which can instill fear into any weaker being and cause them to lose consciousness. Often called the Spirit Shout (精神の叫び, Seishin no sakebi), this skill is non-magic in nature and can only be produced by those in possession of a presence and willpower that is vastly more powerful than ordinary people. This technique is most commonly seen used by Earth Land's most powerful warriors and wizards, as they are the only ones possessing the "potential" for utilizing such an advanced technique, often seen as a badge of honor that symbolizes just how unique they are, putting them in a league of their own. Description Intimidation is often used as a means to try to scare the opponent, which can cause them to run away or literally get frozen in place by fear. In this way, intimidation can be used to end a confrontation or situation non-violently, ending a battle without having to throw a single blow. Using intimidation to scare an opponent will only work if the opponent is significantly weaker than the user but it can also be used to startle many powerful fighters. Intimidation is less effective on those who have the access to the same ability, as those who are blessed with the ability to use this power are considerably much stronger than most ordinary people in terms of willpower. Though it could be argued that this power can be increased in power if the user can strengthen their will and physical concentration, thus broadening the area of effect it has on powerful foes and the number of people it can affect in any given environment. Intimidation may not work with just a visual display as it may require more stimulation toward the target's senses in order to affect them to a much greater extent, such as emitting a violent scream to stimulate their hearing, using violence and a show of force in order intimidated them with feats of strength and power alone, or simply stare at them with the intent to kill, frightening them with thoughts of their death. The technique is mostly used to end battles quickly without shedding blood from either side, genuinely made famous by being used as a signature skill by the most gifted and powerful warriors in Earth Land, oftenly seen as a badge of honor that recognizes them as unique individuals. The user can evoke and increase fear and horror in others through but simple look, causing the target’s brain to completely run amok and put them into a state of hysteria, causing them to lose focus on the task at hand. The victim’s perception may be altered, causing them to see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even make the user seem to appear as a monster. The user can control their killing intention and use it to intimidate others, it can even be used creatively, such as induce torture on target with illusions and thoughts of how they are going to die, torturing them with the uncertainty of their fate as they are slowly crushed. It may be induced to all degrees of intensity, from mild to unbearable to full-on physical suffering, destroying the stability of their mind. This power is mostly used as a cosmetic ability, a way to demonstrate to others just how powerful they are without giving away techniques and magic energy. The scale of this power can vary from a single person to a population, the time can also vary from few minutes to days, leaving a person unconscious for extended periods of time. The user may also torment their victims mentally, emotionally, physically and spiritually. This skill, in essence, is the ability to threaten another person but on a completely different level, actually causing them harm rather than to look threatening. Intimidation is more effective when used by killers and murderers, as they genuinely have a much greater level of experience when it comes to this abilities true nature. They have instincts to kill with any means and the most effective ways possible, using anything at hand to do so and have no mental problems either before, during or after the deed. They are, in short, cold and merciless killers. They can also give off a murderous aura, inducing fear into their opponents. The users of this power are able to cause any opponent to yield to them or admit defeat at a much greater rate than non-killers. The user can use this power to several degrees such higher than ordinary people, as well as activating it more intricately such as using fear, massive energy, mind control or will control to break their targets will for survival. And sometimes the user can even gain subordinates because their enemies submitted to them. Sometimes, the desire to kill and their murderous intent can be so powerful it can create illusions that are so realistic and powerful they can cause physical effects (cuts, bruises, burns, etc) to appear on the target and affect surroundings as they were real. User can immobilize target completely or partially, causing them to be left without movement and sensation. Making motor functions and muscle movement unavailable, the victim may freeze on the spot or crumple to the ground. The user can induce feelings of despair and depression into others, making them think there's no possible way for them to win. Bringing out emotions such as sadness, hopelessness, depression, and despair, possibly even eventually driving the victim to a complete mental collapse if the intimidation is pushed far enough. Experienced user's are said to be even able to make their people freeze within their current state in space, completely inflicting upon them an immeasurable level of fear for their life. The person/people may have their motor and cognitive functions being frozen as well, so have no idea that it happened as it just goes by and skips over the time they were frozen in time according to their perception of things. User is able to cause the target to be incapacitated, causing a short-term state of powerlessness or weakness which renders them unable to do anything including fight or defend themselves. The exact length of the effect depends on both the users power and skill and the targets current state. User can generate, shape and manipulate pressure, application of continuous force by one body on another that it is touching, or the exertion of force upon a surface by an object, fluid, etc., to whatever level they wish, with powerful user's able to completely and utterly crush objects and people to death if enough pressure is applied. Masters of this ability can break the wills of others by any means which involves torment, fear, beatings, torture, interrogation, etc., inflicted physically, psychologically, spiritually, and emotionally damage during the heat of battle, using Intimidation to faintly lower their moral without them noticing. They can even manipulate negative energies to transfer them into their intended targets to weaken their positive energies, such as using insults and shows of force in order to produce an even greater level of Intimidation. The most powerful application a user is capable of producing with this ability is the power to trigger a heart attack by completely and utterly pushing their intimidation beyond it's maximum level, effectively killing all those in range by devastating and overwhelming their entire being to the point of suffocating them with the user's presence. However, such a feat has yet to be achieved. Much like with regular intimidation, there exist multiple ways in which a person can threaten another individual, as such, Intimidation can be activated through a number of sources like visual contact, screaming, or simply looking threatening. Intimidation can be divided into three categories, and user's of this ability tend to fall into at least one of these regardless of who they are The user can give off their pure killing intent, affecting opponents, themselves, and others around the vicinity. Particularly strong killing intent can paralyze the victim in fear, causing them to morbidly hallucinate their own deaths, or even kill them by forcing the mind to believe their death is reality. This is mainly accomplished by simply staring at the intended with enough focus and malice focused inside their eyes, projecting their intimidation directly to their targets eyes and inflicting direct damage to them instantly. The damage done by this type of Intimidation is oftenly the most potent and effective one, as their exist very little counter measures or defenses for this technique, able to function from behind lenses, mirrors, reflective surfaces, and water. Unfortunately, this Intimidation can only affect up to 8 people at a time, maybe 13 if the user is talented enough, thus making the number of people it can affect very little. However, the intensity in which it can function makes it several time much more effective and long lasting in comparison to the other classes. When used in an auditory fashion, the user is able to shout a very loud scream that echoes for miles and causes shocking fear in others. The victims either freeze up, scream endlessly or run away in terror. The last type of intimidation that can be applied is the type that often uses the user's own presence to induce fear in others. Considered by far the most powerful form of intimidation a person is able to produce, it is so powerful and overbearing, that it not only causes all those nearby to lose consciousness but also destroys the environment, breaking everything apart with his mere presence. This version of intimidation is by far the rarest version any person is able to possesses, defeating thousands of opponents without so much as lifting a single finger to throw a physical attack, rather, the user attacks them through his willpower alone, destroying their spirits and desire to fight entirely. An intimidation of this nature is so incredibly powerful and focused, that their very ambiance and surroundings bend to the user's will, oftenly destroying it due to the sheer pressure their very presence emits and how incredibly overbearing it is. This is the only type of Intimidation that has the power to kill others without so much lifting a finger on the user's part, crushing and strangling enemies to death by exerting their willpower on them to immeasurable proportions, inducing a heart attack or completely destroying their bodies from the pressure alone. This type of Intimidation grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others. The most common usage of it shown in the series so far is to exert the user's willpower onto those with weak wills and rendering them unconscious, rendering the need to make eye contact or produce stimulation toward their 5 senses unnecessary. At the beginning stages of training, a user with very little experience will find it extremely difficult to control, unknowingly knocking out both friends and foes and destroy their environment, hurting and destroying everything around them. However, by strengthening their will and disciplining their mind, masters are able to pick out weak-willed individuals in a large group and knock them out without affecting the others. However, those with stronger wills can resist or even ignore the effects of this level of Intimidation, developing a type of immunity to it if the target is just as strong willed as the user. The ability to knock someone out depends on the difference in strength between the person using Intimidation and the person or persons the user is trying to knock out. The greater the power gap, the easier it is to knock the victim out. Trivia * Inspired by Emperors Haki from One Piece and Intimidation from Toriko. Category:Abilities